Season 5
Season 5 is the fifth season of Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own. In this season, Ultra decides to take a break for one season and be in another universe. He will only appear in the first episode and then will be gone for the rest of the season. However, his Pokemon now wander Paw-Tucket on their own. Now they have a much bigger role in the episodes and are the stars of a few episodes. He was removed because of fans wanting his Pokemon to have a bigger role. It is unknown if or when he will reappear. Differences Between Previous Seasons * Ultra will appear in the first episode and will then never reappear again for the whole season. * Some of Ultra's Pokemon now appear during the Theme Song and are full-time Paw-Tucket citizens. * Ninja Dragonet reveals her ability to turn into Ash-Dragonet. Episodes #Ultra's Season Off - Ultra, tired of being in Paw-Tucket 24/7, decides to visit another universe for a change. He lets all of his Pokemon free, packs up his stuff, and says goodbye to everyone except Edie, Jade, and Petula's Posse. However, Edie and Jade become worried when they can't find him. Now the others pets have to inform them of the situation. #Darkrai Nightmares - Darkrai goes around and starts spreading endless nightmares to anyone it comes across. Most of the other pets are afraid of it and fear that it is the end of all happiness. However, another Legendary Pokemon Cresselia shows up and she offers to help stop Darkrai. #Trip and Jigglypuff - Trip decides to perform a concert alongside Jigglypuff because he hears that she can sing. However, the pink puffball puts him to sleep with her singing every time they try to perform. #Lucario and The Pet Patrol - Lucario wants to join Pet Patrol to save pets in desperate need of help. However, he has to prove himself worthy enough. #Sub Zero Heroes - When Trip and Quincy find out that their frozen friends are in need of help, they have to team up with some Ice-Type Pokemon to save the day. #Jade, Roxie, & The Crystal Boulder - When Kira finds a Crystal Boulder at The Human World, she takes it to Pawtucket, and Roxie and Jade love looking at it, but if They touch it, Kira will never speak to them ever again. # Bev and the Gyarados - Bev encounters a Gyarados in the ocean, but she isn't too friendly. Now she has to find some way to calm the giant sea serpent down. # Roxie and Eevee - Roxie becomes very close friends with Eevee, but the two start to annoy everyone in Paw-Tucket with their antics. Now the girls must find a way to calm everyone down. # Umbreon Finds a Friend - When Jade is suddenly tackled late at night by an Umbreon, the Dark-Type Eeveelution realizes that she isn't as bad as he thought. Soon, the two become friends, making Roxie think Jade is abandoning her. # Edie's Sticky Disaster - When Edie becomes stuck in sap that covers her body, she is worried what will happen to her. However, a certain Pokemon will come to her rescue. # Quincy and the Cofagrigus - Quincy keeps having nightmares about a living sarcophagus pulling him inside of it. However, when he finds a Cofagrigus, it seems like his nightmare came true. # Savannah's New Performer - Savannah hires a Tsareena to join her group. However, she is quite stubborn and repeatedly kicks her. Can Savannah find a way to get the Pokemon to cooperate? # Kira VS Klefki - When several keys go missing, all of Paw-Tucket pins the blame on Petula. However, Kira finds out that a Klefki was actually the key stealer. However, the key stealer feels like she is caught and runs away in fear. Now Kira must track her down and get the keys back. # Another Confusing and Delayful Day in Paw-Tucket - It's up to the Pet Patrol to calm down Paw-Tucket from the Pokemon running around and causing confusion. # Can’t Stop Singing - When Edie is cursed by a strange gem, everything she says comes out in song and she cannot control it. Luckily, some Pokemon will come to her assistance. #Pheromosa's Boy Problem - Pheromosa is constantly being followed by random guys that notice how beautiful it is. Now Trip and Quincy must work with the Ultra Beast to get these love-struck boys off its back. #Diancie and Petula - Diancie realizes that it is a big target for being captured by Petula. Jade and Roxie find out and must stop Petula. #Ditto Predicament - Ditto is going around and turning itself into different pets, causing confusion and problems among everyone. Now the Pet Patrol has to figure out what is going on. #Paw-ky Gone TERRIBLY Wrong - The Pet Six attempts to have a nice calm game of Paw-ky alongside the Pokemon. However, when you have Pokemon that only listen to their trainer's orders, things don't go well. #Magnitude 9.6 - Exploud is traveling and suddenly yells at the top of his voice, causing a 9.6 magnitutde earthquake to destroy Paw-Tucket. #Edie’s Jazz Concert - Edie decides to have a jazz concert for the Pokemon alongside her friends. However, the Pokemon don't approve of the concert. Edie and her friends have to make another concert to get their approval. #Edie Goes Old School - Edie goes back to her old school where she lived in her childhood, by also hanging out with her old group of friends again, which makes Kira jealous but also meeting her old enemy, Scamp Von Ramp again. #Ghost Patrol - The Pet Patrol hear that everyone in Paw-Tucket is getting a headache for some reason and going to sleep even in the middle of the day. However, when they go to investigate, they find a Mismagius. But when the ghost-like Pokemon finds out about their plans, she tries her to prevent this. #Edie’s Birthday Bash - The main pets and the Pokemon decide to throw a surprise party for Edie on her birthday. However, they accidentally make a mess of everything. #Mister Yut’s Day Off - Mister Yut, tired of all the complaints and rants he hears, decides to go on break for a whole day. Pikachu decides to be his replacement, but he causes more trouble than being helpful. #Ultra’s Secret Lair - The pets run into Ultra's Secret Lair that he never told them about before he left. However, his Pokemon don't appreciate their sudden arrival. #Roommate Rumors - When Roxie suddenly goes missing while in her and Jade's Apartment, rumors are spread that Jade kidnapped her and locked her away. #Fallout - Bev and Edie go on a top secret mission to stop Gengar in Ultra's secret lair where he decides to capture & kill Trip & Frankie by holding them hostage and tied to a time bomb with their mouths taped up, so he can take over Paw-Tucket. How impossible can that rescue be? #Bev & The Tsunami - When an underwater earthquake starts a tsunami, it's up to Bev and Greninja to save everyone before they are washed away. #Best Roommates Purr-Ever - When Roxie and Jade compete on the game show Best Roommates Purr-Ever, they have to answer questions...about each other. #Scoot’s Runaway Acorn - Scoot loses an acorn and finds out that an Emolga got it. Now he has to chase down the Electric/Flying Type Pokemon down before she gets away. #The Crate Escape - When Quincy becomes trapped in a crate, his friends have to get him out before something happens to him. #Flying Food - Roxie has a dream where she is chasing food that is flying. However, she wakes up to see that her dream might have come true. #Pup, Pup, and Away - Roxie and Mabel go on a Hot Air Balloon Ride, But when They can’t go down, they must find survival until The Pet Patrol are able to save them. #Stay Inside - Jade decides to stay indoors when a Pokemon known as Muk comes through Paw-Tucket and starts killing any plant life he gets near. #The Posse of Powerfulness - When two of Ultra's most evil Pokemon become part of Petula's Posse, the group becomes more powerful than ever. #Bye Bye Carmilla - Carmilla decides to leave Paw-Tucket. The other pets have to stop her and convince her to stay. #Super Jump - Jade was challenged to find someone in Paw-Tucket capable of leaping over a 30-story building on a motorcycle. Jade feels hopeless when she breaks her back leg, however, a certain Fire/Fighting Type Pokemon will show her his jumping abilities. #Ash to Dragonet, Dust to Dust - When Petula's Posse starts to get on Ninja Dragonet's nerves so much, she suddenly turns into Ash-Dragonet and goes on a rampage to hunt them down. #Iced In - When almost the entirety of Roxie and Jade's apartment is frozen by a blizzard, Jade has to unfreeze Roxie and get the two out. #Charizard and the Posse - During a Pokemon Tournament where Ultra's Pokemon compete, Petula and her friends walk in... right as Charizard is using his Flamethrower attack! They are severely burned by the flames and sent to the hospital. For once, the Pet Six actually feels bad for them. #A Perfect View - When Roxie wants to learn how to fly so she can get a better view of Paw-Tucket, she acquires the help of Flying-Type Pokemon. #Wrestling Hamster - Trip decides to become a pro wrestler to show pets a thing or two about hamsters. However, if he doesn't back out or quit, he will have to fight Incineroar. A small hamster like him is no match for a giant fiery cat wrestler. #Heavy Metal Edie - Edie decides to perform a heavy metal concert, but nothing goes the way it should. #Jade’s Devious Deed - When Jade does something very devious to her own friends, she starts slowly turning into Devious Jade again. She has to quickly find a way to stop it. #Did It My Way - Roxie needs help to do something very important, however, her friends are too busy. So she decides to do it the Roxie way. #Didi’s Return - Didi returns to take over Edie's job once again. Now Edie and her friends have to stop her. But Decidueye has other plans to rid Paw-Tucket of Didi. #Roxie’s Chocolate Crunch - When Roxie becomes drenched in chocolate, the Scrappers think she is a treat and chase after her. #Bev’s Fear Of Flu Shots - When the flu starts to go around, all of the pets are required a flu shot. However, Bev has a fear of them she doesn't want to talk about. #Bev’s Blizzard Migration - When another blizzard is headed for Paw-Tucket, Bev decides to migrate to get away from the storm. However, she is covered in snow on the way and needs help. #Queen Of Strength - When Savannah suddenly gains super strength, she thinks that she is strong enough to do anything. However, she isn’t the only powerhouse in Paw-Tucket. #Edie’s Apology Song - When Edie accidentally insults her friends right in front of them, she has to make a song to get back their friendship. #Killing The Bull Is Wrong - When Petula's Posse attempts to kill Tank, the pets not only have to stop them, but stop Tauros before he gouges them to death. #Pups On A Mission - When the entire Pet 6 falls into trouble and needs rescuing, it's up to the Pet Patrol to save them. #Pet 6 Orchestra - Edie decides to make an orchestra featuring her friends along. However, they cannot find a quiet spot and Jade keeps falling asleep on them. #Master Detective - When Petula's Posse suddenly goes missing, Trip becomes a "master detective" and goes on a search mission to find them. #Eyes On The Sky - Quincy hears that an angry Aerodactyl is flying around. Now he has to face his fears and stop the prehistoric Pokemon before its too late. #Jade Goes Savage - Jade becomes a savage being and starts not caring about anything. However, she will learn her lesson or face Ultra’s Pokemon. #Broken Mirror - When Jade breaks a mirror, her good luck goes straight to disaster. Now she has to find a way to fix her luck before she ends up getting hurt. #Evil Tick-Tock - Tick-Tock, Jade’s toy, suddenly escapes his new owner and starts running around looking for something to destroy. Roxie now has to stop him. #Pockey Replacement - When Kira gets injured during a game of Paw-ky, the other pets have to find a replacement. #Lola Sandloach’s Secret - Lola has a secret that she has never told. Bev is desparate to find out. #A Brush With Disaster - Edie decides to become an artist and finds s brush. However, the brush is cursed and starts paining the town... literally. #The Edie Show - Edie decides to run her own television show called The Edie Show. #Spaced Out - When Quincy and Jade are trapped in a space shuttle and sent flying into space, the other pets have to save them. #Mad Air On The Ramp - Trip decides to learn how to skateboard, but he takes his new skills to levels too high. #Order In The Court - When Petula goes too far, she is put in front of a judge where the judge will determine her fatel #Scar’d For Life - Jade learns a lesson when she attempts to fight the wrong Pokemon and is left bruised and scarred. #Something Under The Apartment - Roxie digs under her apartment and finds a treasure chest. Now she has to get it open. #Sing Your Heart Out - When a snowstorm slams Paw-Tucket, Edie is wearing a and is asked to perform at the Chill Out Inn for an upcoming Funky Jazz Christmas party, she must prove to her friends that her heart shines the brightest in the spotlight. #Girl War - When the girls get into a fight with each other, Ninja Dragonet has to calm them down before something gets destroyed. #Bring The Moon! -Edie decides to steal the moon with a shrink ray. #Worst Crash Ever - Bev is in the middle of a race with the Thunderclouds when she gets into a crash involving her whole team and her friends. Luckily, they have Pokemon on their side. #Always Be Suspicious - Something seems to be wrong with Kira. Jade wants to find out. #Nightmare Relived - Jade decides for herself, Bev, Edie, Roxie, Trip, and Savannah to dress up as werewolves and scare Kira and Quincy once again. However, Kira and Quincy prove to be smarter than last time. #Misconceptions Taken Seriously - When a new pet arrives in Paw-Tucket, she starts hearing bad things about a specific Bombay Cat in town. She doesn't get the whole story and tries to avoid this cat at all costs. #Roxie & Austin Vs. The Future - When Roxie confesses her love for Austin, the two are suddenly transported to a future where everything goes wrong. Now the two lovers must find a way back. #Ending Jade’s Reign - Ever since Jade has become slightly more hateful than usual, no one in Paw-Tucket can stand it. They decide to put an end to it by ending Jade’s life. Roxie now has to protect her roommate from the haters and not get killed herself. Crossovers *Wreck It Jade and Fix It Roxie - Trivia *It is Comfirmed that This Show is longer than The Previous 2 LPS Series. Category:Seasons